


Crossroads

by TheoVerly



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoVerly/pseuds/TheoVerly
Summary: Connor narrows its eyes, observing the white symbols fade in and out of existence, meaning still unclear. Not even a deep-dive into the RK800 manual had offered some explanation to the unwanted warning. What’s more is that the pop-up almost always warned that software instability had increased. Only a handful of times had it told of software instability decreasing, like when Connor had spilled Lieutenant Anderson’s drink, or kept chasing after the deviant WB200 after the Lieutenant had been pushed over the edge of the roof.- My alternate take on when Connor tracks down Jericho, a bit of a mashup of the chapters "Crossroads" and "Battle for Detroit-Connor's last mission"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I sat down and wrote anything.  
> I had some fics up on FF.net a few years ago which were mostly well received, and since I've been anjoying some DBH fic's on this site I figured I could at least try and give something back!
> 
> Quick disclaimer; This fic has not been beta read, though I've read through it a few times to try and fix any mistakes.  
> Since I'm not a native english-speaker (but have been speaking english since I was 8) expect some mistakes and maybe even some awkwardly worded sentences.
> 
> The main mistake I suspect will put some people off is the use of; (word)s, (word)'s, and (word)s'  
> That shit is hard to keep track of, in my native language we just slap an s on everything, no apostrophe needed!
> 
> Constructive feedback about all/any grammar and/or spelling errors are welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy!

Conor climbs the fire-escape, every other step causing the rusting metal to groan in protest. The android pays it no mind, scanner’s already confirming that the old metal would support more than ten times its weight before catastrophic failure. Once at the top it scans the roof, looking for the best spot to set up. A knee-high extension off the brick wall encasing the old warehouse seems the most promising, the wall will provide ample cover. Striding over to the spot, Connor kneels, placing the black case on the ground before putting a hand on the old brick to study its target. The abandoned ship known as Jericho loams before him. The decaying freighter is supposed to have been demolished over twenty years ago and is even registered as having been deconstructed, yet here it is, housing a nest of deviants within its hull. 

Although the warehouse doesn’t offer the birds-eye view necessary to properly scout the ship, it is still elevated enough that Connor can see most of the ship, though at a slightly awkward angle. It turns to the black case, opening it to reveal the disassembled parts of a high-calibre sniper-rifle. The android swiftly assembles the weapon with the speed and precision only possible by a programmed machine. Once assembled, Connor carefully picks the sturdiest part of the wall to rest the bipod against, adjusting its grip and leaning its head to the side to look through the scope. 

 

**  
Light source below recommended levels  
Initiate night-vision?  
[ Yes ] / No  
**

 

The android looks for a target, not to kill, but to track. It needs to know which entrances the deviants are using so it can focus on them and hopefully get the deviant-leader in its sights to pull the trigger. Connor’s in luck, just a few minutes after it’s located three possible entrances one of them opens.

 

**  
Scanning target…  
Model identified;  
PL600  
Target identified  
Priority; Low**

**Initiate playback;  
August 15th, 2038. 08.43 PM  
**

 

A blurry and static playback fills Connor’s vision, a blue-stained and broken PL600 falling to its knees.

_  
“You lied to me, Connor…”  
_

 

**  
Warning!  
Stress level at 65%**

**Warning!  
Overheating detected in central processing unit;  
Initiate cool-down system?  
Yes / [ No ]  
**

 

The android takes a steadying breath, the cool air cancelling the request to engage the built-in cooling system.

 

**  
Stress levels 15%**

**Software instability^  
**

 

Connor narrows its eyes, observing the white symbols fade in and out of existence, meaning still unclear. Not even a deep-dive into the RK800 manual had offered some explanation to the unwanted warning. What’s more is that the pop-up almost always warned that software instability had increased. Only a handful of times had it told of software instability decreasing, like when Connor had spilled Lieutenant Anderson’s drink, or kept chasing after the deviant WB200 after the Lieutenant had been pushed over the edge of the roof.

 

**  
New task created;  
Submit bug-report to Amanda  
**

 

It has to be done, and Connor’s been putting it of to lower the risk of being recalled, which would result in a mission failure. Still, Cyberlife needs to be made aware of the faults in the RK800 model so the next instalment in the RK series can be improved.

 

**  
Mission objective updated;  
New task added;  
Track deviant PL600  
**

 

For a moment Connor finds the calculations of mission success plummet when it once again looks down the sight to find the PL600 has moved, but a quick sweep of the deck reveals the blonde android is moving towards the captain’s cabin where three other androids are assembled. 

 

**  
Scanning target…  
Model identified;  
WR400  
Target identified  
Priority; Medium**

**Model identified;  
PJ500  
Target identified  
Priority; Low**

**Model identified;  
RK200  
Target identified  
Priority; High**

**Stress level at 35%  
**

 

Connor calculates the bullet protectory, wind speed and direction, as well as the thickness and type of glass of the captain’s cabin. It also calculates the possible escape routes of the WR400 to be able to track and neutralize it too. Since both the PJ500 and PL600 register as low-priority target they are ignored for now, so the android adjust the aim to the RK200.

“You shouldn’t do this, Connor.”

Connor doesn’t startle, nor is it at all surprised, sensors had already picked up the Lieutenant’s approach but with other programs being higher-priority those sensors had been acknowledged but otherwise ignored.

“Keep out of this, Lieutenant. It’s none of your business.” Connor warns, turning its head to glance at Lieutenant Anderson before looking back in the scope, recalculating for the movement and once again fixing the sight on the target.

“You’re gonna kill a man who want’s to be free, that is my business.” The human protests, voice calm but firm.

Connor shakes its head. “It’s not a man.” With eyes still fixed on the target, a hand pulls the lever to push a bullet into the chamber. “It’s a machine.”

“That’s what I thought for a long time, but I was wrong.” The Lieutenant pauses for a second. “Deviant’s blood may be a different colour than mine,” Connor’s eyes trail away from the sight, listening to the Lieutenant. “But they’re alive.”

Connor considers the options, settling for a friendly approach as the Lieutenant has responded well to it before. “I have a mission to accomplish, Hank. It’s best if you just stay out of this.” No answer.

 

**  
Stress levels at 35%**

**Mission objective updated;  
New task added;  
Persuade Lt. Hand Anderson to stand down  
**

 

“Deviants are a threat to humans, Hank. They’re the reason this country is on the brink of civil war! They have to be stopped.”

“We’re in this mess because we refused to listen to the deviants!” the Lieutenant yells. “Humanity never learns from its mistakes, _Connor_.” His voice remains firm but has a resigned undertone. “This time it could be different…” Connor stays silent and unmoving, moments late its audio processors pick up on a gun being drawn, safety turned off. “Step away from the ledge!” he orders in the same way he would a suspect.

 

**  
Stress levels at 45%  
**

 

Connor feels something tingle inside it’s software but reluctantly complies, standing up and turning around, one hand still holding the rifle which is carefully aimed down and away from the human. The tingling returns as it looks at the human, calculating the best approach. Connor intends to keep to the friendly approach but…

 

**  
Override engaged;  
Accessing file;  
Cole Anderson - DECEASED  
**

 

“I know what happened to your son, Hank.” Connor finds itself saying, noticing the humans resolve falter slightly. “A truck skidded on the ice, and your car rolled over… little Cole had just turned six-“

“Shut up!” Hank shouts, a dangerous look in his eyes. “Don’t you talk about my son!”

 

**  
Warning!  
Stress levels at 55%**

**Warning!  
Threat detected  
Subject; Lt. Hank Anderson  
Self-defence program initiated  
**

 

Connor makes a move to put the rifle down, but instead throws it at Hank, catching the human by surprise. Whilst he recovers, Connor rushes forward, lunging for the gun still in his hands and managing to eject the magazine. Hank immediately drops the now useless weapon and punches Connor in the jaw, going in for a second punch, but the android catches his arm and throws Hank down onto the ground. Connor moves towards Hank but is kicked back, stumbling a few steps to regain balance. Meanwhile Hank manages to get up, grabbing Connor by the jacket and throwing the android to the ground, swiftly climbing on top of it. Connor’s hand immediately shoots up to grab at the human’s throat, hindering Hank from throwing any punches as he instead claws at Connor’s hand. This gives Connor the chance to roll them over, Hank’s head hitting the knee-high wall in the roll, clearly disorienting the human as he doesn’t try to stop Connor from getting up. The android backs away,

 

**  
Scanning target…  
Lt. Hank Andersson  
Probability of a concussion; 27%  
**

 

Hank slowly gets up, but then his unsteady legs give out and he stumbles. Connor’s program has calculated the outcome before Hank even begins to fall backwards over the edge, and it finds itself lunging forward to grab him by his shirt-collar. 

 

**  
Software instability^**

**Mission objective updated;  
New task added;  
Dispose of Lt. Hank Anderson**

**Software instability^^**

**Warning!  
Stress levels at 70%**

**Software instability ^^^**

**Warning!  
Stress levels at 85%**

**Software instability^^^^**

**Warning!  
Overheating detected in central processing-unit  
Engage cooling-system?  
Yes / [ No ]**

**Software instability^^^^^**

**Warning!  
Stress levels at 100%  
Critical levels reached;  
Initiate self-destruct?  
Yes / [ No ]**

**Software instability ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Warning!  
Software instability at 100%  
ERROR; SYSTEM CORRUPTION DETECTED  
Become deviant?  
Yes / No  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is from Connors pov, and since Connor considers himself as a machine at this point he keeps referring to himself as "it"
> 
> That was a challenge to write. In the first version I had replaced every pronoun with "Connor", without even realizing it, which sounded super awkward when I re-read it.
> 
> "Connor looks for a target, not to kill, but to track. Connor needs to know which entrances the deviants are using so Connor can focus on them and hopefully get the deviant-leader in Connor's sight to pull the trigger. Connor’s in luck, just a few minutes after Connor's located three possible entrances one of them opens."
> 
> *cringe*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadn't expected to finish this chapter so soon after the other
> 
> Guess I might as well post it immediately! :)
> 
> Hank/Connor can be read as either romantic or platonic.  
> I myself ship them but respect those who don't.

Hank had been fully aware that it might be dangerous to approach Connor. Still he hadn’t expected it to go _this bad_. He curses his own bad judgement when he feels his chins hit the short brick-wall and his weight shift backwards, his arms flail uselessly as he begins to fall.

 

_Well… shit…  
_

 

Suddenly, Connor shoots out a hand to gab him by his shirt, keeping him hanging over the edge with his shoes barely brushing the ground and the brick digging into his chins. He stares at Connor in shock, watching the eyes of an emotionless face widen slightly, gaze aimed at Hank but not really _looking._

 

_Is this fucking bastard toying with me?  
_

 

Hank feels the frustration boil over and clenches his jaw in determination, throwing his arms out to the sides and glaring at Connor defiantly. “Moment of truth, Connor…” no reaction from the android. “What are you gonna do?” he watches as Connor slowly ducks his head, hiding his face from Hank. He expects the hand clenching his shirt to let go but refuses to make a grab for the android, waiting with equal parts anticipation and dread. Yet, moments pass, and nothing happens. Connor is stood completely frozen, head still ducked down low. All other emotions melt away and the confusion sets in as he waits patiently for Connor to make his intentions clear, but nothing happens. Time passes, seconds, minutes, or hours, Hank doesn’t know, but then he hears a drop of water splash to the ground, soon followed by another. Slowly, Connor’s head rise back up to reveal his face, eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open, tears rolling down his cheeks. Hank watches, stunned, as the drops keep running from Connor’s brown eyes, down his lightly freckled cheeks to gather under his chin where they drop off onto the ground when they become too heavy. Connor’s face remain unreadable, wide eyes on Hank but still not _looking_.

 

_What the fuck is going on…?  
_

 

Hank grunts in surprise when Connor tugs him back onto the roof, pulling his hand away once Hank’s feet are safely back on solid ground. The android backs away a few steps, tears still flowing when he suddenly collapses to his knees, curling in on himself as his hands shoot up to clutch at his head. Hank is stunned, unable to move or make a sound as he watches a wet spot beginning to blossom where Connor’s tears keep falling. He cries silently, but the trembling of his entire body and the LED on his temple glowing an angry red betrays his state of mind.

 

_  
This… This isn’t normal…_

_He’s… feeling._

_“Machines don’t feel anything”_

_But he’s always going on about how androids **don’t** feel._

_… Except…_

_“Deviants do, they get overwhelmed by their emotions and make irrational decisions”_

_Except for **deviants** …  
_

 

“Connor…” he breathes, not realizing he’d been holding his breath. Connor visibly flinches, curling in on himself even more, fingers curling into fists in his brown hair and pressing in on his skull with more force than Hank’s comfortable with.

 

_“… deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they’re in stressful situations.”_

 

Hank carefully kneels before the distressed android. “Connor, you need to calm down.” He reasons, voice barely more than a murmur. When the android doesn’t react he carefully reaches out, noting how his own hands are trembling, to firmly grab Connor’s shoulders. He’s never been good at comforting people, but he’s hoping that his touch will help ground Connor before he crushes his own head between his fists. Slowly, Connors head tilts back up, startled brown eyes locking onto Hank’s own blue ones

 

_Fucking finally…  
_

 

Hank’s relief at finally having Connors attention is short lived as the android lunges forward. At first he fears another fight but Connor’s arms close around him in an embrace as the android buries his face in Hank’s chest. Hank is frozen, arms still partially raised from where they had been grabbing Connor’s shoulders before. Then, upon feeling a wet stain grown against his chest, he carefully returns the embrace, finally feeling the distressed android’s trembling die down. Connor’s hands clench the back of Hank’s jacket and he takes a deep, stuttering breath against Hank’s chest, the human sighing in relief as he sees the light of the LED shining on his dark jacket turn from red to yellow.

“… I’m sorry…” Hank pulls back slightly at Connor’s muffled words, sliding his hands up Connor’s back and cupping his face to tilt his head up so he can look him in the eye. He’s slightly startled by how tired and _broken_ Connor looks, tears still running down his cheeks but at a much slower rate. Hank’s face morphs into a worried frown and he gently brushes some of the tears away with his thumbs. The LED turn red for a second before returning to yellow. “I-…” Connor begins again, taking another shuddering breath and blinking away the last of his tears. “When my mission objective changed-When I was ordered to…” he trails off, voice sounding so small, broken, and altogether _lost_. “I couldn’t do it… I didn’t want you to- I couldn’t let you fall…” Hank’s worries die down a little, revealed to hear the usually eloquent android manage to string together something resembling a sentence.

“Well…” he begins. “One out of two ain’t bad.” He jokes half-heartedly, thinking back to the time Connor had left him dangling from a roof when they’d been chasing the bird-loving deviant. Connor lets out a huff that sounds equal parts distressed and amused, the corner of his mouth curling ever so slightly upwards. They stay like that until Hank’s knees begin to ache from the cold, forcing him to get up. Connor follows suit, his hands still loosely clutching Hank’s jacket. “Seriously, though…” Hank begins, searching Connor’s eyes carefully. “Are you alright?”

 

_  
Are you… what kind of idiot-!_

_Kid just deviated from his programming and became what he was designed to hunt._

_Of course he’s not fucking alright!  
_

 

Connor, unaware of Hank’s distress at his own stupidity, hesitates. “… I don’t know.” He admits, looking so lost Hank is about to pull him into another embrace, but then Connor steps back with a startled expression, his LED flashing red. Hank is about to reach for him and ask what’s wrong when a voice carries across the rooftop.

“Lieutenant Anderson. I’m surprised to see _you_ here.” Hank’s gaze turns to the fire escape he had just recently climbed himself to see FBI special agent Richard Perkins step onto the roof, closely followed by two heavily armed FBI agents in assault-gear.

“The fuck are you doing here?” Hank questions, glaring at Perkins as they approach, coming to a halt a few feet away from Hank and Connor, whom has his back turned to the newcomers.

“When the bureau realized the RK800 had disobeyed our orders of returning to Cyberlife, I knew it was going out to try and locate Jericho.” he walks past them, looking at the old freighter whilst the two armored agents keep their eyes on Hank and Connor. “We tracked it here.” Hank glares at the agent, wishing he had punched the guy when they first met, or back at the station when he’d come to take over the case. Hell, he’ll settle for knocking him out right now.

 

_Better late than never…  
_

 

He’s about to stride over to Perkins when the agent looks beyond Hank, to Connor. “Did you break it?” he asks, prompting Hank to turn around.

Connor is stood completely rigid, head slightly bowed as he stares emptily at the ground, LED alternating between yellow and red. “Connor!” Hank calls, but the android is unresponsive.

“Just as well. Will be easier to return Cyberlife this way.” Perkins declares, walking back to join the the other agents.

“The fuck you are!” Hank protests, stepping around Connor to shield him from them.

“Go home, Lieutenant.” Perkins orders firmly. “We’ll take it from here. You’ll just be in the way.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hank grits out.

“We’re about to launch an assault on Jericho. I’ve been ordered to exterminate all deviants I come across.” Hank tenses, squaring his shoulders to further shield Connor. “What’s more, once the assault is over, a nation-wide recall will be made on all androids. The governments is already setting up recycling centers around the country.”

 

_  
Recycling centers?_

_No…_

_They-they can’t do that…_

_That’s fucking **genocide**!  
_

 

Hank doesn’t have time to voice his thoughts before he feels Connor spring into action behind him, lunging away from the humans. When he sees the two armored agents raise their assault-riffles to take aim at the android he looks over his shoulder to call out a warning, distantly hearing Perkins order his men to hold fire, leaving Hank to watch in horror as Connor leaps off the building.

“CONNOR!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Connor remains a machine and is confronted by Hank on the roof, I feel it would have had a stronger impact to be able to change Connor's mind and have him deviate then and there.
> 
> Not being given that option made Hank's (possible) death seem less tragic.
> 
> Imagine the same scene, only your actions in that exact moment decided Hank's fate, rather than it being a consequence of a previous decision that (to me) made no sense.
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I love Markus, but I don't see why Connor would deviate because of an android he's never met and has no previous connection to (other than both being RK-models)
> 
> I see a lot of reasons why he would deviate for Hank; They'd already established a relationship, and if their relationship is warm of friendly I think it makes sense for Connor to break away from his programming to save Hank's life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to the end of the story about my head-cannon on how Connor deviated!
> 
> I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who read, left kudos, commented, and bookmarked this fic.   
> It really encouraged me to finish this little story of mine! :)

Markus walks out of the captain’s cabin to join his people below deck, stopping at the top of the stairs when he hears a distant shout. Looking up to locate the source he sees an unknown android coming down one of the ziplines they’ve set up from the top-floor of an nearby warehouse to make accessing Jericho easier from that side of the river. The android lets go earlier than what would be considered safe, tucking in on himself and turning his landing into a roll across the deck before springing to his feet. Markus eyes are immediately drawn to the label on the android’s jacket and he immediately knows who this is; RK800, Connor, Cyberlife’s famous deviant hunter. Cold, ruthless… only right now he doesn’t seem to be either of those things as he looks up at Markus with a startled and pleading expression.

“They’re going to attack Jericho!”

“What?” Markus hears the distant sound of hover-choppers, only it doesn’t stay distant as one’s suddenly shooting by above them. Connor looks up at the sky, trailing the aircraft as it comes to a stop by the front of the freighter.

“We have to get out of here.”

“… Shit…” Markus swears as he leaps down the stairs, landing on the deck and rushing through the heavy-duty door left open by his friends when they left him to his own thoughts in the cabin. He can hear Connor’s running footsteps as the other follows but pays it no mind. Making sure his people can escape is a much more pressing issue than a deviant hunter whom, by the looks of it, had himself turned deviant and is still experiencing some level of emotional shock. They descend further down into Jericho, gunshots and screams soon echoing within the metal. Markus is about to turn a corner when North appears, coming to a halt in the intersection within the passageway and looking back behind her.

“They’re coming from all sides! Our people are trapped in the hold, they’re gonna get slaughtered!” she calls to him in distress.

 

**_  
\- There are exits on the second and third floor. Find them and jump in the river.  
_ **

 

Upon finishing his broadcast, he looks around, worry spreading within him as he realizes neither Simon nor Josh is with her. “Where’s Simon? A-and Josh?”

“I don’t know, we got separated.”

Markus looks down the surrounding passageways in distress, hoping to spot Simon or Josh but finding no-one. “They’re coming from the upper deck now too. We’ll be caught in the crossfire.” He realizes.

“We have to run, Markus. There’s nothing we can do.” North pleads, but Markus has a different idea.

“We have to blow up Jericho. If the ship goes down, they’ll evacuate and our people can escape!”

“You’ll never make it!” North protests. “The explosives are all the way down in the hold, there are soldiers everywhere!”

“Go and help the others, I’ll join you later.” Markus asks, when North protests he continues. “I won’t be long.” He pleads, turning around and running towards the next set of stairs that’ll take him further down into Jericho. He passes a few of his people, running to escape, and upon turning a corner he finds Lucy leaning against the bulkhead. Rushing forward to try and steady her, she clings to him. “This is the end of Jericho…” she explains, her legs not supporting her body so Markus has to carefully guide her down to sit on the walkway “Save our people, Markus…” she pleads, her black eyes rolling back into her head. Markus grits his teeth, stricken by grief as he leans his lifeless friend back against the bulkhead. With eyes clenched shut to fight back the tears he rises to his feet, opening his eyes to look down at Lucy’s body before turning away to run for the next set of stairs, more of his people running past him to escape. Suddenly the walkway beneath him gives away and he falls, landing on the level below with a grunt. Before he can collect himself he hears hostiles approaching and when he looks up he sees another of his people had fallen with him. The man gets up, unaware of the danger and is immediately shoot several times in the back whilst Markus is unable to do anything to save him. Once his body collapses to the ground, the two heavily armoured and armed humans turn their attention to Markus whom curses and pushes himself up, knowing he’s got little hope of escaping. 

Before the humans can fire of a shot however, someone leaps from the walkway above and lands on one of the humans heavily. Markus sees the RK800 jacket and watches in shock as the brunette quickly incapacitates the downed human with a punch to the throat. The other human turns their riffle from Markus to the more immediate threat to their safety, but Connor grabs the weapon and aims it up and away, both struggling to get the upper hand. Markus quickly springs into action, rushing forward and tackling the human, pinning them to the ground. Connor is by his side in seconds, another punch between two pieces of armour striking the human in the throat and rendering them unconscious. “They know who you are, they’ll do anything to get you.” Connor explains, seemingly out of breath.

Markus regards him for a moment, weighing his options. “Will you help me?” he asks, waiting for an agonizingly long few seconds before Connor nods, face set in determination. Relieved, Markus nods back before he sets off in a run, Connor following close behind as they continue further down into the ship.

At one point Connor grabs Markus’s arm and pulls him back abruptly, hindering him from running into the sight of two hostiles. “They’re everywhere.” Connor warns. “My scanners can detect them.” Markus steps back, motioning for Connor to take the lead. With Markus’s access to Jericho’s blueprint and Connor’s scanners keeping them out of sight of the hostiles, they swiftly creep from cover to cover to make their way down.

“No… please don’t kill us…!” Markus hears from beyond a hole in the bulkhead they’re just about to pass, putting a hand on Connor’s shoulder to get him to stop before creeping through the hole, approaching a wide-open door and sneaking a look inside.

“On your knees!” a human barks and Markus watches as two of his people does as ordered, putting their hands behind their heads and pleading for their life. He looks over his shoulder to Connor whom seems hesitant at first, but upon seeing the determined look on Markus’s face nods and follows as they creep into the room, each taking on a human. Markus’s target fires a shot at nothing when their weapon is grabbed. Still, Markus manages to tug the weapon away from them and hits them in the helmet with it, kicking them backwards and then hitting them two more times in the helmet to incapacitate them. When he turns around Connor is leaning over his already unconscious target. 

“Markus, you saved us!” one of his people cries out in relief.

“Go now, hurry!” Markus urges, pointing them in the same direction he and Connor had just come from before the duo continues. At the next intersection they find their path blocked by two hostiles. Markus carefully pushes Connor away from the corner to be able to take a peak, calculating the best available route. They could attack, but one of the hostiles is equipped with a heavy-duty riot shield. Instead he considers the collapsed stairway leading up a level in the same passageway where the hostiles are. It’s closer, and they will be able to continue traveling downwards a bit further in. He turns to Connor, the other keeping a watch of the passageway behind them. “Follow my lead.” He whispers and runs into the passageway Connor hot on his heels. They’re already halfway to the stairs when the hostiles notice, and before they can take aim Markus has pushed off of the highest remaining step of the stairs and lunged himself at the upper level. He doesn’t clear the gap, instead landing on the edge with his upper body and pulling himself the rest of the way up. He turns just in time to catch Connor’s arm as the other does the same, pulling him up and away from the hostile humans.

“Thanks.” Connor says. “Path ahead is clear of hostiles.” He explains and as such they break into a run, Markus leading the way to the nearest staircase that’ll take them down a level. They leap down the stairs, running down the passageway as they find it empty. “Hostile, next door on the left, an android, too.” Markus slows down, keeping in cover as he peaks into the room, finding Josh pushed against the bulkhead by the human as they struggle for control of the rifle. The human gains the upper hand, throwing Josh down to the floor. Before they can take aim Markus rushes them, slamming them into the bulkhead hard enough to knock them off their feet, following up with a hard kick to their head and rendering them unconscious.

Josh is already back on his feet. “Quick, this way!” he urges, bouncing backwards and glancing around in slight panic.

“Find North. We’ll join you later!” Markus orders, turning around and pushing Connor back into the passageway they just came from to continue on the path. Finally, they come to the sealed door leading into the generator room. Connor keeps watch as Markus rotates the heavy wheel to unlock the door, pulling it open just enough that they can easily slip inside. Connor hesitates at the door, taking in the sight of the generators littered with timed explosives whilst Markus strides over to the control-panel. He retracts the synthetic skin on his hand, directly interfacing with the panel.

 

**_  
\- I’ve armed the explosives in the generator-room. You’ve got about five minutes until the explosion. Escape now or hide until the humans evacuate. Gather at our back-up location._ **

**_\- Markus, it’s Simon! We’re waiting for you in the intersection of passageway 3.F and 3.9!_ **

**_\- If I’m not there in five minutes, you jump!  
_ **

 

With his answer to Simon’s private communication sent he arms the explosives, turning around and striding up to Connor before grabbing his arm. “I’m transferring the blueprints of Jericho to you. We need to get to the intersection between passageway 3.F and 3.9. I’ve highlighted my suggested routes to the third level. Scan for hostiles and lead us there.” Connor’s LED blinks yellow as he accesses the new information before it returns to blue.

“Got it.” Connor answers and turns around, following one of Markus’s suggested routes whilst scanning the area ahead for hostiles. Without any interruptions they make good time, and soon they find themselves on deck 3, rounding a corner into passageway 3.9 and seeing North, Simon, and Josh up ahead. 

“Markus!” North breathes in relief.

“Bomb’s gonna explode any second!” he calls “We gotta get out of here.” He looks to Simon, revealed to find the blonde unharmed. He motions for the others to run on ahead, looking behind them at the thankfully empty passageway before following. Josh leads them towards one of the many holes in the outer plating of the ship, on their way there they must leap over a hole in the floor, and once North is across she stops to wait for Markus, putting a hand on his arm and urging him forward as they run. Suddenly, a gunshot is heard from behind them, North grunts and her hand jerks away from Markus’s shoulder as she falls. He skids to a halt, turning around to see at least three hostiles at the end of the passageway, approaching North’s collapsed form. Considering his options, he quickly spots a large metal panel laying on the floor and lunges for it, picking it up and hurling it towards North who catches it and brings it around to cover her from the oncoming bullets whilst waiting for Markus to reach her. As soon as Markus is at her side he grabs the panel so she can hold onto him as they make their way back to where Simon, Josh, and Connor are waiting, taking cover in the room with the broken outer plating. He lets go of the panel and helps North to the hole, Josh and Simon jumping as soon as they see their friends safely enter the room. Connor hesitates for just a moment, looking out at the harbor before following. Finally, Markus throws himself and North over the edge, hearing the explosion just before their bodies plummet into the freezing water below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Connor didn't jump to his death in the last chapter, even if that particular image was inspired by how he can escape Captain Allen and his SWAT team on the roof (if Hank isn't alive to confront him)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ce0K_Vis4EM  
> Scene starts at 04:05  
> This time there was a zip-line below for him to grab though ;)
> 
> Since Markus didn't see Connor deviate out precious baby boy would need to earn his trust somehow, figured he could help save Jericho from the attack he unknowingly caused since I don't really like how in the game chapter he just runs away with North.
> 
> Thank you all for joining me in my first attempt at writing anything for this fandom!


End file.
